


Three is NOT a Crowd

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Eating out, F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Threesome, Watching, but magical bondage, so no ropes or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Hela x Reader x RowenaPure smut





	Three is NOT a Crowd

You  squirmed against your bonds, letting out a soft whine as you watched the scene before you.

You were kneeling on the floor, unable to move, several feet from the bed, your arms held behind your back and your legs separated; courtesy of a spell from Rowena. Another spell caused a low vibrating on your clit, creating pleasurem but not enough to give you as much as you needed.

Rowena was laying in the bed, her fiery hair strewn all about her head. Her face was flushed, panting and moaning as Hela's hand worked between her legs. She let out a particularly loud moan, eyes meeting yours. You bit your lip, trying to stop yourself from saying anything, from begging or pleading to join them, and Rowena smirked, enjoying watching your struggle.

Hela followed Rowena's gaze, delight lighting up her eyes. You knew she was enjoying this more than either you or Rowena. Her sadistic streak was showing, and it only turned you on more. 

Hela’s free hand reached up, turning Rowena’s head so their eyes met, and moved her hand faster. Rowena's moans grew louder and more frequent and within moments she was cumming, back arching and mouth falling open as she cried out. Once her orgasm had died down, she flopped, boneless, on the bed, catching her breath as her mouth stretched into a satisfied grin. Her head turned towards you again. “What do you think?” she asked Hela. “Is she ready?”

Hela looked at you, eyes roaming your body and resting between your legs. “Well, are you?” she asked. Her tone was cold, but her eyes sparkled mischievously.

You nodded quickly. “Yes, my queen.”

“We'll see about that. Release her,” Hela said.

Rowena lazily waved her hand, and you nearly fell forward as both spells on you were removed. Your body ached from the sudden movement and you caught yourself before you hit the ground. Hela crooked her fingers in a come hither motion and you made your way to the bed, standing beside it, not daring to join them yet.

Hela reached a hand between your legs, humming in approval as she felt how wet you were. You fought back a moan at the feeling of finally being touched. “Oh, you're absolutely  _soaking_. You're more than ready, aren’t you?” Hela smirked.

“Yes! Please, my queen, I'm ready! I need it!” you cried.

“Tell me what it is you need, darling,” Hela said.

“You, and Rowena. I need you to touch me, to kiss me, fuck me, make love to me, make me cum, anything!” you begged.

Rowena reached out a hand, gently stroking your thigh. “We know you do, dear,” she said, sympathy lacing her voice and expression.

“However, you're here to serve  _us_ ,” Hela said, “So we're going to use you as we see fit. After you've made each of us cum at least once, then we'll talk.”

You whimpered pitifully, but nodded. Rowena moved over, patting the space she had previously occupied. You laid down there, the sheets warm from her body and damp in several places from sweat and the wetness between her legs.

Hela moved up your body, her legs caging your head as she lowered herself to your mouth. You gave her a slow, long lick, smirking a bit at the low groan she let out. You felt Rowena moving around on the bed, spreading your legs apart. One of your legs was lifted over her shoulder and you groaned as you felt her pussy slide against yours.

A sharp pull on your hair reminded you to continue paying attention to Hela. Groaning as Rowena continued grinding against you, you flattened your tongue and licked Hela's cunt again. Within moments, the three of you were groaning and moaning, with the occasional swear making its way into the noise. Rowena's movements against you were becoming frantic, and you'd given up trying to keep up with Hela, instead opting to hold out your tongue and let her ride you to whatever pace she saw fit.

Rowena's orgasm came quickly, with her swearing something in Gaelic and falling backwards into the bed, legs still intertwined with yours. Hela's orgasm came a minute later, her hands tangling painfully into your hair as her hips jerked sporadically over your tongue. You felt as though you could orgasm simply from the sight and sounds of these two gorgeous women cumming, but you held back. Having an orgasm when you weren't allowed would only result in punishment.

Hela moved on your face and flopped onto the bed, still moaning softly. "It appears our darling did well," she panted.

" _Very_  well," Rowena agreed, lifting her head. "What do you think? Has she had enough?"

Your hopes rose, and internally you begged for her to say yes.

"Well, I  _could_  always go for one more orgasm," Hela said. Your hopes sank. "But, I suppose she's had enough. For now, at least. I'd say she deserves a reward for being so good. Now, what do you say, Y/N?"

"Thank you, my queen!" you exclaimed.

"Good girl," Hela smirked, rolling to her side and propping herself up on her elbow. She leaned in to kiss you, moaning at the taste of herself on your lips. Her free hand began massaging your breasts, first one and then the other. Rowena was pressing kisses and small bites to the insides of your legs, her nails trailing marks on the outsides.

As Rowena's mouth and hands moved up your legs, Hela's hand moved down your body, and soon they had met in the middle. Your mouth fell open in a soft gasp as Rowena licked and sucked at your folds and Hela's fingers circled your clit, almost touching, but not quite. You let out another gasp when Rowena's fingers came, parting your lips and sliding into your entrance.

You slowly moved your hips in time with the thrusting of Rowena's finger, and soon she was adding a second and a third finger. Hela's circles around your clit grew smaller and smaller. The movement of your hips grew faster and more uncontrolled, while the noises you let out turned from gasps to moans and pleas.

Rowena's free hand pressed down on your hips, holding you still, and Hela was finally touching your clit. But it wasn't enough. "Please," you whimpered.

"Please, what?" Hela asked.

"Please, let me cum! I need to, so badly!" you begged.

Hela pretended to think for a moment. "Alright. But only because you've been such a good girl tonight." A quick nod from Hela and Rowena's fingers thrust faster. Hela pressed harder on your clit, rubbing it just the way you needed.

Heat inside you built and built, growing stronger and hotter, until finally it washed over you in waves, your orgasm hitting you like a train. You writhed and cried out, Hela and Rowena's fingers working you through it. After a moment, it began to die down, and their fingers slowed, and eventually stopped.

You lay there, boneless, trying to regain your breath.

"That's it," Hela praised, pressing a kiss to your head. "Good girl."

Rowena slid her fingers from you, licking them clean as she crawled up to lay next to you. "You were wonderful, darling."

You nodded, but couldn't make your voice or mouth work.

Rowena pulled you to her, holding you close, and you rested your head in the crook of her neck. Hela gently ran her fingers through your hair, calm and slow. After a while, you began to doze off, and barely noticed Hela holding both and you Rowena close to her. You only noticed the warmth on either side of you, comforting you and sending you into a deeper sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave, so I hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
